Rivales
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Explicación de como Trunks fue concebido. Advertencia Lemon


**Disclamer**: todos los personajes de dragón ball z son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. El resto de la historia es imaginación mía.

_**Rivales**_

Goku estaba entrenando en la tierra para la llegada de los androides. No solo él sino Yamcha Tenshin Han, Pikoro, Krilin y el odioso principe saiyan Vegeta. Ella no tenía ningún problema con ello, sin embargo quedaba fuera. Los hombres ese ocupaban de entrenar y ella solo tenia a Chichi o Lunch para hablar. En el mejor de los caso era como no tener a nadie. Puesto que estas dos eran guerreras y no entendían muy bien a la científica.

Bulma Brief con su asombroso intelecto no lograba entender como encajaba ella en el grupo. Esos tres años antes de la llegada de los androides fueron un infierno para ella; No obstante se topo con su mayor alegría: Trunks

Después de que Goku desapareciera y le deseara tener un bebé sanito Yamcha pensó que sería el hijo de ambos. Sin embargo ambos tenían ideas muy diferentes con respecto a este paso tan importante. Muchas veces a lo largo de su vida se preguntó si fue esa estupidez que dijo su amigo antes de despedirse que provocó la vertiginosa carrera por el niño.

Yamcha comenzó a entrenar en el desierto y una vez por semana viajaba a la capital de ciudad del este para ver a Bulma. Lo solían acompañar cada tanto Onlong, Krilin. Cuando venía solo insistía en tener una buena sección de sexo para luego quedarse dormido y posteriormente irse. Comenzaron a discutir Bulma no estaba conforme con esto. Ella quería casarse y el joven no.

—Yo me quiero casar es lo que le corresponde a una mujer decente como yo. Además estoy harta de sentirme tu amiguita. Ya tenemos siete años de novios. Yamcha no es como si nos hubiésemos conocido ayer.

—No es eso Bulma. Yo vivo en el desierto en una pequeña casa. No podre darte los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada

—Pues bien ven tú a vivir aquí y asunto resuelto.

—Claro que no. No voy a vivir de prestado

—Entonces yo iré al desierto y construiré una casa con todos los lujos para los dos.

—Claro que no. No te permitiré que machaques mi hombría.

—Hmp. ¿hombría? Te recuerdo que cuando te conocí eras un vulgar ladrón. No se a que viene esto de actuar como acomedido.

—El desierto es el lugar donde vivo y no quiero que pases tu vida aburrida fastidiándome cuando entreno. Además si soy bien hombre no como otros—Y señalo con la barbilla el lugar de la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba Vegeta entrenando.

—Eres un Idiota. Vegeta entrena aquí y no me causa ninguna molestia.

— ¿¡MOLESTIA?! ¿Qué no es ninguna molestia ese? Ese que te grita mujer; esto mujer aquello y que presume ser el principe de una raza que ni siquiera existe. Y que para colmo su congénere, Goku sea mejor que él

—Mira Yamcha me importa un rábano Vegeta. Me importas tú. Pero por lo que veo a ti yo no te importo.

—Eres una mentirosa mujer. Como te atreves tú...—Y no alcanzó a completar la frase pues la peli-lavanda le dio vuelta la cara de un solo cachetazo. Tenía la expresión furiosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas

—VETE. VETE AHORA Y NO VUELMAS MÁS COBARDE!

Yamcha estuvo a punto de abofetearla, pero se detuvo al observar a lo lejos al saiyan. Vegeta lo miro con su ya habitual cara de odio. Bulma no noto su presencia.

—Bien pero regresaré—Le espetó en tono de advertencia.

—Bien pero asegúrate de no tardar tanto porque puede que la próxima vez que vuelvas ya haya otro ocupando el lugar de mi esposo.

Yamcha le dio su mas fría mirada de odio—Entonces sabré que eres una zorra—Contestó de manera mordaz cegado por la ira.

—Y yo que perdí el valioso tiempo de mi juventud con una escoria como tu — Y le lanzó una maceta y un par de sillas del jardín.

El joven se fue del lugar hecho una furia. Bulma regresó al interior de su casa. Apresuro el paso a su habitación. Se encerró allí y lloro su amarga suerte. Se preguntó varias veces por qué Goku había dicho semejante estupidez. Todo esto era su culpa.

Pasaron unas semanas y nada de nada. Pasaron los meses y nada de nada. Bulma no lo llamaría. Yamcha tampoco lo hizo.

Una tarde Chichi llamó para saber que hacía Vegeta. Puesto que la señora Son desconfiaba del saiyan. Bulma le comentó que lo de siempre. "Mujer arregla esto. Mujer haz aquello. Mujer no me provoques o te mataré" Lo imitó Bulma por teléfono. Chchi le comentó que por su hogar las cosas no iban mejor. Su esposo no se preocupaba de la educación de su pequeño y se la pasaba el día entrenando con Pikoro. A esto le sumó que algunas veces se llevaban a Gohan a escondidas. Que no tenía vida marital por culpa de esa amenaza. "Por mi que se acabe el mundo. La tierra. El universo. Lo que sea pero al menos si Goku no puede cumplir con sus deberes como esposo y jefe de familia deje a mi Gohan estudiar" Protestó la mujer del otro lado de la línea

A la joven Brief tras escuchar esto se le ocurrió una idea. Invitó a Chichi a salir en la noche las dos para despejarse un rato. La otra mujer acepto encantada. Más aun con la perversa idea de saber que si su esposo volvía en la noche no encontraría comida y así escarmentaría un poco. Pues ella se casó para ser feliz y no una sirvienta a honore.

Bulma pasó por Chichi a la montaña Paoz. De ahí se fueron a un pintoresco bar en ciudad central. Comieron pero más bien bebieron. Chichi comenzó a hablar y quejarse de su vida.

—Pobre de mí. Yo que me casé tan enamorada de ese pantan de Goku. Es que en lo único que piensa es en pelear .Mi pobre hijo Gohan esta siendo corrompido por su padre. Y todo es tu culpa Bulma

— ¿Mi culpa?—Pregunto incrédula la peli -azul

—Si porque por ti conocí a ese patán de Goku

—Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu la que le hizo prometer que cuando fueran mayores se casarían. Además el salvo el hogar de tu padre. Y si no fuera por mi Goku seguiría siendo un simio ignorante en lo profundo de las montañas Paoz. Incluso Raditz, su hermano cuando vino a buscarlo pudo haberlo convencido de destruir la tierra si estaba solo. Creo mi querida Chichi que la poca educación que tiene Goku fue gracias a mí. —Contestó triunfante

—Pues fue muy poca y déjame decirte que de pésima calidad

—Tu tampoco hace mucho por él. Salvo estar le gritando, exigiéndole cosas, Goku has aquello. Goku has lo otro. O atiborrarlo de comida

—Buaaaa—Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente—Tienes razón Bulma soy una pésima esposa es que me cuesta tanto entender a Goku. Yo quería casarme con un hombre y terminé con un extraterrestre. Buaaa

—Vamos no seas exagerada. Goku es una buena persona. Más fuerte que cualquier ser humano que pudiese conocer. Tienen un hermoso hijo y ambos aun son jóvenes.

—Ay amiga tienes razón. Shif—Dijo deteniendo el llanto y sorbiendo algunos mocos— Goku es bueno, solo que un tanto irresponsable. Pero es un buen amante. Estoy enojada con el por la falta de cama y preocupada por su salud. Y Gohan es un buen niño no se ha atrasado en su educación y solo obtiene dieces. Pero a mi me gustaría que adelantara aun más el tiene el potencial para ser un genio.

—Chichi le exiges demasiado a ambos déjalos ser un poco ¿Si? Ya conocías la forma de ser de tu esposo

—Ay Bulma tienes toda la razón. Aun soy joven y bonita. Madre de una promesa científica y esposa del mejor hombre en la galaxia. Sabes Bulma eres una amiga genial.

—Gracias Chichi lo sé—Dijo dándose importancia. La sonrisa que le devolvió la morena le disparó el auto estima.

—Salgamos de este antro. Bulma llévame a casa por favor. Ha sido una maravillosa noche de mujeres.

De camino a la montaña Paoz la señora Son interrogó a su amiga sobre su novio Yamcha. Bulma le dijo que había terminado y que esta vez era definitivo. La pelinegra no le creyó ya que era habitual que la pareja peleara. Lo que le extraño un poco fue la cantidad de tiempo que ambos había pasado separados. Supuso que eso era debido a los dichosos entrenamientos.

Cuando llegaron las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Dos preocupados y hambrientos hombres salieron a recibirlas.

Bulma pasó un momento al interior de la casa de los Son. Chichi se apresuró a preparar grandes cantidades de alimentos para Gohan y Goku. Bulma aprovecho el rato para ponerse al corriente con los dos. Una vez que la comida estuvo hecha los sayajines empezaron a engullir. Para Bulma ese fue el anuncio para retirarse. Se despidió de sus amigos mientras ellos le contestaban con la boca llena saludos incomprensibles.

Chchi la acompaño hasta afuera—Bulma—Comenzó—Esta noche me has hecho ver lo afortunada que soy de tener a mi esposo Goku y mi hijo Gohan—Bulma se hincho de orgullo y puso su mejor cara de ya lo sabía—

—Chichi para eso están las amigas

—Es verdad y como amiga debo decir que eres una persona especial. Me hiciste ver que tengo los dos mejores hombres del universo en mi casa. Y que si tengo esta maravillosa familia es porque yo solita la hice y la sostengo. Bulma te admiro porque tú eres mayor que yo y esta sola. Te la vives peleando con tu novio, que es un ladronzuelo de pacotilla. Soportas al odioso de Vegeta. Ay amiga no sé si podría vivir así

Bulma solo aceleró su coche y se fue lo más deprisa de ahí o iba a golpear a esa mujer. Mientras Chichi se quedo anonadada con la reacción de Bulma.

En los días siguientes a esa salida Bulma fue a buscar a Yamcha. Para su fortuna o desgracia lo encontró con un par de jovencitas en una situación muy comprometedora. La joven Brief entendió que debía de tener los cuernos más grandes del mundo. Aunque el joven del desierto trató de detenerla para darle una explicación medianamente creíble no la alcanzó. Pues perseguir a una mujer mientras te pones la ropa interior no es nada fácil.

Al día siguiente Yamcha apareció en la casa de los Brief. Espero dos días a su ex novia pero nada. Al tercer día Vegeta se sentía incomodo con su presencia. Pues entendía que si el insecto se quedaba allí la mujer no aparecería para ayudarlo a crear más robots para entrenar o aumentar el nivel de gravedad de la cámara.

—Oye tu insecto. ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez? Me estorbas

—Hmp. Tu eres el que esta demás aquí Vegeta. No ves que no te quieren.

—A mi no me importan que me quieran. Lo que me interesa es que la mujer este aquí para ayudarme en lo que necesito.

—Ja ja ja Eso lo dice por que eres un inútil. Goku tiene más cerebro que tu engreído y si solo piensas en que lograras transformarte en súper sayajin con ese tonto entrenamiento te equivocas.

—Kakarotto nunca tendrá cerebro y ya veremos eso de si no llego a súper sayajin. Además insecto no deberías estar entrenando en vez de perder el tiempo aquí en busca de una mujer que no te quiere.

—Tú nunca lograras convertirte en súper sayajin. Sabes porque. Por Goku conoce el amor y tú no. Él tiene familia, amigos y mucha gente que lo apoya

—Escucha bien insecto los sayajins no somos una raza que se apegue a esas estupideces. Nosotros nacemos para pelear y conquistar lo demás no es importante. —Dijo Vegeta con los dientes apretados levantando de la solapa al ladrón

—Tu nunca le ganaras a Goku siempre serás su sombra aunque lograras convertirte en súper sayanjin—Le espetó en tono mordaz Yamcha. Y este fue arrojado de la casa de los Brief. Justo cuando Vegeta iba a matarlo Bulma llegaba.

—Vegeta suéltalo. No pierdas el tiempo con tonterías tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer—Y con su mentón levantado la joven se encaminó para entrar en la casa.

Vegeta soltó a Yamcha y se adelantó para ingresar al hogar. Yamcha se levanto y rápidamente se dirigió a Bulma. Solo que Vegeta lo intercepto. Este no permitiría que tocara a la mujer.

—Ya basta tu y yo—Dijo señalándolo primero a él y luego a ella con el dedo índice—No tenemos nada de que hablar insecto.

Yamcha se quedó estupefacto cuando Bulma le habló en ese tono. Para cuando salió de su letargo el saiyan y la chica estaban dentro del edificio. El joven comprendió que la había cagado en grande. Pensó que sería mejor volver en unos días cuando ella estuviera calmada y él no despertara la furia del saiyan.

Vegeta estaba tan impresionado por la actitud de la mujer que por dentro estaba feliz. Por primera vez desde que vino al planeta se sentía alegre. Ella tenía orgullo y lo hacia valer. Una sensación que solo la mujer terrícola despertaba en él. Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Bulma en silencio construyó unos robots e hizo unos retoques en la cámara de gravedad.

—Oye mujer te prohíbo que uses mis expresiones para hablarle a la porquería de novio que tienes.

—Bulma se levanto de prisa y tiro con rabia la herramienta que tenía en la mano. Se dirigió hasta quedar de frente con el saiyan. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Bulma tenía la mirada dura y rabiosa. —Yo en mi casa hablo como quiero. No tengo que pedirte permiso principe arrogante bueno para nada. Qué sea la última vez que me hablas así—Con esto ella se dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio dejando atrás a un sorprendido Vegeta.

Pero el orgulloso principe no se iba a dejar amedrentar por los berrinches de una humana. Ante de que ella pudiese atravesar el umbral de la puerta él la detuvo. La tomo del brazo y la giro bruscamente para quedar frente a ella nuevamente.

—A mi nadie me habla así estúpida terrícola—Le dijo entre dientes Vegeta

—A mi nadie me trata como basura y menos en mi casa —Contestó ella con la mirada fría y penetrante.

—Vuelve al trabajo que aun no has terminado—Le ordenó

—No quiero. Además si tanto te interesa apréndelo a hacerlo tu solito— Le contestó desafiante. Vegeta no lo resistió y arrojo a la mujer dentro del laboratorio. El estruendo de los materiales al chocarse con el cuerpo de Bulma alertaron al señor Brief.

Bulma quedo inconsciente tras un golpe en la cabeza. Vegeta bajaba los escalones hacia el interior del laboratorio con esa cara de maniaco asesino. Bunny Brief al ver a su hija tirada y con sangre en la cabeza tras la puerta entre abierta di un grito ahogado. Vegeta se volteo a verla con su mejor cara de odio. El señor Brief llamó presura a casa de los Son en busca de Goku.

—Si casa de la familia Son—Atendió Chichi

—Bulma Vegeta Rápido ayuda en el laboratorio. Goku—Se oyó la voz desesperada del padre de Bulma

Chichi salió corriendo gritando a todo pulmón en busca de su marido. Goku al oír que Bulma esta en peligro se tele transportó. Apareció delante de la chica y justo enfrente de Vegeta.

— ¿Que haces aquí? Imbécil. Vete estúpido Kakarotto, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—Si lo es si pones en peligro la vida de mi amiga.

Al instante ambos contendientes se largaron uno contra el otro. En un movimiento imprevisto Goku pudo hacer una llave a Vegeta y teletransportarse a un lugar desierto para continuar su lucha. Aunque media casa de los Brief ya había quedado en ruinas. Bulma además de su golpe quedo atrapada debajo de una de la paredes del laboratorio. Pared que destruyeron los saiyans al iniciar el combate.

—Ciertamente has mejorado mucho Vegeta

—Cállate insecto y pelea te demostraré quien es el mejor. —Le gritó Vegeta al otro saiyan

Pasaron largas horas de combate. Ambos se encontraban gravemente heridos, pero extrañamente felices. Pikoro y Gohan llegaron al lugar minutos después de que la pelea retornara otra vez en medio de las montañas. Ambos alumno y maestro miraban la feroz batalla de los monos espaciales.

Finamente Goku logró noquear a su oponente provocando que se precipitara al suelo desde varios metros de altura. Goku descendió para asestarle le golpe final pero un recuerdo cruzó su memoria. "Mi padre es Vegeta, mi madre es Bulma. Señor le suplicó de la manera más atenta que no diga nada. Pues si ellos lo saben pueden odiarse y poner en peligro mi existencia" Esas fueron las palabras de joven Trunks. Se dio cuenta de que no podía matar a su rival.

Goku de pronto se sintió sucio y vil. Pikoro se acercó a su ex rival. Si el no podía matar a Vegeta tendría que hacerlo él. El hombre verde formo una bola de energía e iba a lanzarla al pecho del principe.

—Espera Pikoro. No podemos matarlo. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Trunks—intervino Goku

—Si tienes razón—Asintió el hombre verde—Pero realmente no se lo merece

—Si lo sé. Pero no quiero convertirme en un asesino despiadado como él. Estoy seguro de que cuando nazca ese niño Vegeta cambiará.

—Papá ¿por qué no lo matas?—pregunto Gohan. Que recién se unió a los dos hombres.

—No hijo yo no soy como él. Volvamos a casa tu madre debe estar preocupada.

— ¿qué haremos con él?

—Nada Pikoro lo dejaremos aquí.

De vuelta en casa de los Son Chichi salió corriendo a abrazar a sus hombres. Luego con suma rapidez se dedicó a curar las cuantiosas heridas de su esposo. También le comunicó que su amiga se encontraba bien pero aun inconsciente. Estaba interna en el hospital central de la ciudad este.

Ya había amanecido. Para Goku la pelea con Vegeta fue un buen entrenamiento. Por ese motivo aprovecho todo el día para dormir y Chichi para hacer que Gohan se pusiera a estudiar. Mientras en los días siguientes Pikoro a distancia vigilo a Vegeta.

Bulma volvió a casa. En el hospital tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Bulma Brief tendría la mejor familia del universo. Quería un bebé y ya sabía quien iba a ser su padre. Chichi no seria la única en tener un bebé fuerte saludable e inteligente. Claro que no el hijo de Bulma Brief lo superaría con creces. El problema radicaba en encontrar al hombre que hiciera esto posible

Pikoro observó a distancia al principe saiyan. Vegeta ya no era bien recibido en ningún edificio de la corporación capsula. El extraterrestre ya no gozaba de los privilegios de un hogar. Deambulaba por la noche en la ciudad en busca de antros donde se hicieran peleas para ganar algo de dinero. Durante el día se la pasaba entrenando en sitios alejados y solitarios. Se sintió más humillado que nunca por la actitud de Kakarotto. Este odio lo obligaba a quedarse en la tierra. A decir verdad lo que más lo frustraba era haber sido despojado de las comodidades. Sin quererlo tuvo que asumir que la corporación capsula y la familia Brief estaban a la altura de un principe como él.

Su orgullo le impedía volver y pedir disculpas. Así pasó cuatro meses. Al cuarto el licor de los antros de pelea le supo a néctar de dioses. Cada tanto se emborrachaba para olvidar su patética situación.

Con el correr de los días Bulma fue extrañando la presencia de Vegeta. Al principio no lo notó, por que estaba enojada con él. Luego se comenzó a sentir sola. Se preguntó un millón de veces como era posible eso de sentirse sola cuando el saiyan se pasaba todo el día entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. La verdad que tener peleas verbales con Vegeta la hacían sentir bien. Incluso el hecho de las peleas por el poder. Sin darse cuenta ambos eran perfectamente iguales. Dos orgullosos; dos estrategas_; dos seres acostumbrados a la tecnología a ejercer el control; a vivir tras el poder. Pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos. Él era la bestia salvaje y mala; y ella la doncella fuerte valiente e inteligente.

No se dio ni cuenta en que momento dejó de pensar en la búsqueda de un hombre para tener ese dicho bebé. La idea de un hijo desapareció por completo de su mente. En cambio la de tener cerca de nuevo al orgulloso principe saiyan la ponía eufórica. Cuando ya no soportó más la idea de su repentina huida fue a buscar a Vegeta. Ella haría que el orgulloso principe saiyan le pidiera disculpas. Entonces él volvería a casa.

Yamcha aprovechando la ausencia del principe saiyan fue a visitar a su ex- novia con claras intenciones de reconquistarla. Al principio Bulma lo riño y lo echó a la fuerza. Luego solo comenzó a ignorarlo. El guerrero Z no dejó de pedirle disculpas. Cuando ambos s cansaron de la situación decidieron darse u tiempo para pensarlo. En el fondo de su alma Yamcha supo que esa era una despedida definitiva.

Bulma logró hacerse de las direcciones de los distintos antros que frecuentaba Vegeta. En encubierta, fue noche tras noche a los antros hasta que dio con él. Ella pudo observar lo desagradable del lugar. "Impropio para un principe orgulloso como él pensó" la joven del pelo lila. Observó los grandes mastodontes dispuestos a pelear por dinero, los vendedores de estupefacientes, los capos mafiosos, mujerzuelas, algunos esclavos; La barra donde se expendían los finos licores como: champagne, vino, ron y sake en el segundo piso al final en el rincón derecho. Otra barra cerca de unas gradas donde se expendía cerveza y licores malos. En el lado opuesto a las gradas el sector de apuestas Finalmente en el centro el ring.

Bulma apostó una gran suma de dinero a Vegeta. Y ganó (era sabido que el principe saiyan iba a poder con todos) Luego de la pelea la mujer fue derecho tras de el principe viéndose envuelta en una marea humana que no paró de ovacionarlo. La chica Brief tenia su propios métodos y sobornó al encargado para que la dejase pasar Bulma no pudo acercarse a Vegeta pues él estaba en la barra de arriba rodeado de mujeres bebiendo como si tuviera mucha sed. Resultó que cuando estaba a punto de acercársele un hombre la interceptó. El yakuta la invitó a unirse a brindar con su jefe. Bulma rechazó la invitación con educación pero el hombre insistió. Al cabo de unos instantes ella gritaba: — Suelte no me interesa nada de usted o su jefe. Hombre odioso déjeme. Vegeta !—Sin embargo el principe bebió con más entusiasmo y empeño que antes ignorándola por completo

—Suélteme o se arrepentirá. Vegeta, vegeta. Vegeta cobarde vine a buscarte pero no vales nada. Goku siempre será mejor que tú. — Le grito Bulma furiosa mientras forcejeaba con otros dos sujetos

—Cállate estúpida mujer—Y el hombre vestido de negro le asestó un golpe en la cara que le hizo salir sangre de su boca. El cachete blanco de la mujer quedó colorado y pronto se hincho. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas pero su mirar era de odio y rabia.

No lo supo porque en ese momento algo hirvió en su interior. Vegeta, él era el único que tenía el derecho de hacer lo que se le antojase con aquella mujer gritona, vulgar, e irritante. No podía explicarse que era ese sentimiento de propiedad que tenía sobre ella. Y nadie toca lo que es del principe de los saiyajines. En menos de quince minutos una pila de hombres muerto y gravemente heridos yacía en el medio del ring. Una vez acabado en su trabajo Vegeta les advirtió al resto que quien quisiera conservar la vida tenía dos minutos para desaparecer. —Mujer tu también estas incluida—Le dijo a Bulma mirándola a los ojos. Ella solo asintió y se alejo del lugar.

Una vez que el edificio estuvo vació Vegeta bebió unos cuantos tragos. Luego salió del lugar tambaleándose con una botella de champagne en la mano. Camino unos cuantos pasos se volteo y con la punta de su dedo lanzo un rayo de energía que demolió el lugar. Miro por última vez el antro. Intentó volar pero no podía controlar su ki debido a su ebriedad. Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando mientras entre dientes decía una retrilla de insultos.

No alcanzó a ir muy lejos y se desplomo sobre las bolsas de basura en un callejón. Bulma no tardó mucho en encontrarlo y tras insultarse mutuamente. Ella levanto al principe y lo subió a su auto

—No discutas conmigo. Y mucho menos ebrio no pareces el principe de los sayajines sino un...vulgar borracho. Vegeta ahora mismo vamos a casa. —Espetó Bulma

El principe hizo una mueca raro fue como si sonriera y al mismo tiempo gruñido. Bulma meneo la cabeza y sonrió con ternura. Por primera vez en semanas se sintió en paz.

Al llegar a casa la joven lo arrastro hasta el baño donde lleno el ofuro con agua caliente y sales. Luego lo sentó en una silla plástica y fue desvistiéndolo. Vegeta se resistió un poco pero la mujer lo dejó en calzoncillos. Luego tomó la ducha y lo mojo, después lo enjabono. Lavó cada parte de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado con excepción de sus partes privadas. Lo enjuago para finalmente conducirlo hasta el ofuro. Lo dejó sentado allí cubierto por el agua tibia. Una vez que se aseguró que el estaría bien bajo a la cocina y preparó un licuado para quitarle la borrachera al principe.

Llevó la bebida y lo obligó a bebérsela toda. Al instante Vegeta se recupero pero decidió jugar un poco más en venganza por esos días de sufrimiento y en parte porque le gustaba ser atendido con mucha diligencia. —Aghhh—Dijo— Esto es asqueroso y esto otro es muy incomodo—Y se quito la única prenda que le quedaba. Bulma se quedo boqueando la respuesta para el principe y su cara tomó un color rojo intenso mientras sus ojos se hacían más grande no pudiendo apartar la mirada de aquella hombría. Vegeta disfrutaba con todo aquello. Era como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

A Bulma no le salía la voz hasta que al fin pudo articular—Eres un grosero. Como se te ocurre hacer eso delante de una dama—Y volteo su enrojeció rostro cerrando los ojos, apretando con fuerza sus parpados.

— ¿Una dama? Pero si fuiste tu la que comenzó a desvestirme y a tocarme—En ese momento sacó su mano del agua para tomar el brazo de Bulma mientras lo acariciaba—Además tu eres la grosera por hacerme lo que me hiciste le susurro al oído. Ese instante el cuerpo de ella se estaba gozando en grande con este nuevo juego recién descubierto. Salió del ofuro. Se pego al cuerpo de Bulma quien volvió a estremecerse. Este nuevo juego le gustaba. La terrícola no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin duda impactada por su belleza saiyan. Se estaba vengando. Tomó el cierre del vestido hasta bajarlo por completo, de inmediato con una pizca de delicadeza se deshizo de la prenda.

—Vegeta no por favor—Dijo con la voz entre cortada. En su voz se podía oír una mezcla de sentimientos como el placer, el miedo y la anticipación Bulma se sentía abrumada. Incapaz de detener esa fuerza que naciera de su interior pidiendo a gritos fundirse con la piel del saiyan.

Vegeta pro su parte iba cobrando bríos. Se sentía sumamente poderoso. Nunca antes experimentó esto. Le gustaba que ella intentara detenerlo pero la mismo tiempo que su cuerpo la contradijera. Nunca antes el había doblega o confundido a algún ser sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. Las manos de Vegeta adquirieron vida propia y fueron pasado por distintas partes del cuerpo de Bulma. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y mordió sus nudillos intentando acallar los suspiros y pequeños gemidos que emitía en contra de su voluntad. Esto por si acaso no fuera posible hizo sentir mucho mejor al saiyan. No pasó mucho hasta que Bulma aun con los parpados apretados rozara el cuerpo de Vegeta con sus trémulos dedos y con ello extasiar a ambos den placer. Inmediatamente de que Bulma comenzara a acariciarlo sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo... Se alejo un poco de la mujer sin soltarla de su agarre y vio como su pene estaba levantado e hinchado. Su virilidad dura tembló al sentir cercano la feminidad de Bulma. Un simple toquecito de su pone por sobre la ropa interior de la mujer hizo que el centro de su feminidad soltara un exquisito elixir preparándola para él.

Vegeta no era tonto como para no entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su "venganza" se salió de control. Con toda la maldad que aun le quedaba le susurro al oído: —Así te pones con todos—Inmediatamente Bulma abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba de ella. Le dio una mirada de espanto y salió corriendo llorando. Vegeta quien con eso pensó ganaría humillándola se sintió pésimo cuando ella se fue llorosa. Una sensación de derrota mucho peor que perder ante Kakarotto lo invadió. Todo lo maravilloso que se había sentido momentos antes cogió una toalla y la anudo a su cintura y fue tras la odiosa mujer.

—Mujer abre se que estas ahí—Dijo mientras llamaba con suavidad a la puerta de su cuarto. Al ver que no le respondía irritado forzó la puerta y entró a la habitación cerrándola tras de si dejándolo a ambos a solas

—Vete. Eres un un...

—Vamos no me digas que el insecto nunca...

—No. Nunca Yamcha me tocó nunca me hizo sentir lo que sentí recién contigo. Yoo—Balbuceo un momento—YO SOY VIRGEN—Le gritó enfurecida

—Eres una mentirosa mujer—Replicó Vegeta con toda tranquilidad—No me vas a decir que cada vez que venía se dedicaban a hablar y jugar juegos de mesa

—Pues si—Contestó Bulma abrumada por la vergüenza.

Vegeta se sorprendió la escrudiño un rato y sonrió de lado mientras que como un depredador se acercaba a ella. — ¿En serio? Pues no me va a quedar otra cosa más que confirmarlo. —Acto seguido tiro de la mujer en la cama colocándose entre sus piernas y retomando la sección de caricias.

—Vegeta no por favor no

—Ya es tarde mujer y tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario—Y metió un dedo en la ropa interior de la joven acariciando la vulva y el clítoris haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se mojara aun más.

—Vegeta no por favor tengo miedo no insistas—Dijo ella suplicante

—Ya es tarde—Dijo fríamente el principe de los Sayajines—Serás mía—Y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Al principio Bulma paralizada por el miedo no pudo corresponderle pero luego mostro una pasión sin iguales. La erección del principe se hizo cada vez más grande y dolorosa para él.

Entre caricias fueron retirados el conjunto de ropa interior y la toalla. Vegeta se posicionó su pena en la entrada de la ya húmeda vagina—Vegeta se amable por favor—Le pidió Bulma y acaricio los fuertes brazos del guerrero. Vegeta asintió cegado por su urgencia, pues en otra situación no lo hubiera hecho. Sin más ni más de un solo golpe el saiyan perdió su castidad al mismo tiempo que la terrícola su virginidad. Pronto Vegeta descubrió que no tenia el más mínimo atisbo de control sobre su cuerpo pues este respondía solo al instinto. La necesidad de tener a esa mujer para el y de comprobar mientras su caderas iban y venía que era la primera vez de ambos. El olor a metal y flores de la sangre de Bulma abrumaba sus sentidos y esa sangre era solo de él.

Esa noche Vegeta descubrió sentimientos y cosas que pensó que no existían. Hicieron el amor varias veces en una noche. El principe saiyan le gustaba estar con esa mujer y descubrió que pro más veces que la hiciese suya nunca se llegaría a saciarse de ella.

En las montañas Paoz al día siguiente como al medio día apareció Pikoro. Gohan estaba feliz de volver a ver a su maestro. Goku le dirigió una mira y Pikoro solo respondió: —Esta hecho

—Qué bien. Al fin juuu.

— ¿Qué es papá?—Preguntó con inocencia Gohan

— ¿Cómo fue Pikoro?

—Goku no seas asqueroso. Basta con que sepas que esta hecho. —Increpó Pikoro con disgusto.

A la tarde del día siguiente ambos amantes despertaron abrazados. Luego se levantaron y cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Los señores Brief se sorprendieron de ver a Vegeta y de que su hija le exigiera que el se quedara.

Pasaron casi tres meses de esa maravillosa noche. Bulma quería repetir aquella sección de sexo. Entre una cosa y otra finalmente se percató de la ausencia de su regla. Se realizó los estudios correspondientes y confirmó que estaba embarazada. Aunque el medico le indicó que no había ningún riesgo si tenia sexo ella no quiso probar. Estaba embarazado de un saiyan su hijo o hija sería un bebé poderoso, inteligente y famoso. Al regresar aquella tarde descubrió que Vegeta se había marchado al espacio.

Pasaron unos meses y él volvió para enterarse de la noticia de que iba a ser padre y estar durante el parto. Bulma lo acosó con infinitas preguntas acerca de su raza y los nacimientos. Preguntas que en su mayoría Vegeta no podía responder. Un día le grito que le preguntara a la arpía de Kakarotto. A lo que Bulma le respondió que una mujer como esa no iba a aconsejarla sobre como tener un principe. No solo eso le aseguro que su hijo sería mejor que todos los hijos que Goku pudiera tener. Secretamente Vegeta estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo sintió en su hijo un rival. Un poderoso rival para ocupar su puesto no solo como principe, como guerrero sino también como el dueño del corazón de Bulma.

Lo que el principe saiyan no comprendió aquella vez era que los terrícolas tienen costumbres diferentes a los sayajines. Las mujeres se ocupan mucho de su cría y aunque estas fueran fuertes las mujeres normales no se apareaban con ellas.

El día en que Vegeta descubrió que le joven venido del futuro era su hijo Trunks una orgullo y felicidad secreta lo invadió. Su hijo era un gran guerrero a pesar de su sangre mestiza. Un gran hombre pues el sabía cuidar respetar y tratar bien a su madre. Sin embargo lo que más desató su amor fue que su hijo lo amara aun sin conocerlo en persona sabiendo la clase de basura que había sido.

En fin solo en el final de su vida Vegeta se dio cuenta de que él triunfo sobre Kakarotto. Porque en lo único que Goku no pudo superarlo fue en su paternidad y rol de esposo. Muchas gente estaría en desacuerdo si el lo dijera abiertamente. Lo cierto es que él y Bulma sabían que era así.

Goku no vivió su vida con Chichi de manera plena. Él se casó para cumplir una promesa. Siempre le tuvo a su esposa más miedo que amor. La dejó sola varias veces. Sus diálogos maritales eran pobres. Al menos el matrimonio Brief discutía. Goku nunca se preocupó seriamente de la educación y por venir de sus hijos, siempre fue su mujer. De alguna manera Vegeta y Bulma siempre hicieron algo por el futuro y la educación de sus hijos. Ninguno de los dos intentó cambiar al otro. Solo limaron asperezas, pues se complementaron muy bien. Finalmente ambos partieron de esta vida como iguales. En su corazón había un inmenso amor y en su orgullo una gran victoria contra sus rivales. Pues Vegeta uno de los saiyaijines más despiadados aceptó murió, acepto el infierno, se volvió un mejor guerrero y resucitó solo por su familia. Solo por ella. Solo por Bulma


End file.
